The Fall of Lucifer
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Did anyone wonder what the reason for Lucifer's betrayal was,and if he was truly power hungry enough to challenge God. Well this is the Story of Lucifer and his descent to Hell
1. Chapter 1

According to the Bible,Lucifer was an angel for God was banished to Hell after attempting to over throw him and is described as being the embodyment of all evil and what if he was sent to Hell for an entirely different reason, this is the story of Lucifer's fall from Heaven.

Being one of the Archangels,angels that worked closely with God Lucifer was privy to most of God's decisions and one of these actions was sending Lucifer to Earth on a mission was to determine if humanity was truly corrupted or if they simply had just lost Faith.

"Lucifer,come here" commanded God to the black haired Angel."What can i do for you,Sir?" asked Lucifer as he knelt before God.

"You are to go to Earth,the people have stopping praying to me and I want to know the reason" said God as he eyed the kneeling Angel with a strong gaze letting know failure wasn't a option.

"It shall be done as you command" said Lucifer before he rose and with a flap of his black colored wings he took off for Lucifer arrived he took a look around the town he found himself in,there were children playing in the dirt,men working in the fields and women cooking and cleaning in there was no sign of corruption.

Lucifer went to a home were dinner was being served,naturally since he was a Angel no one moticed his all of the food had been placed at the table the mother bowed her head and said "Lets say grace to thank God for this bounty"

But her husband just snorted and said with disdain "Thank God?, why I'm the one who planted,grew,and harvested this food,God had no part in any of this".Lucifer's eyes widened when he heard this blantant disregard of his creator.

With every town he visited the results were the same,people had just stopping putting their faith in God and decided to things on their own without God's his mission complete Lucifer returned to Heaven to report his findings to God.

"Your sure that is what you have found" asked God when Lucifer had finished his report."Yes,Sir the people have simply lost faith and have decided to live their lives without you in their lives" said Lucifer standing from his previous position.

"Then I guess i have no choice,then to annihilate the human race" said God with no regret or remorse in his declaration,this shocked Lucifer who was against any forms of murder."Sir,you can't be serious You really plan to wipe out the humans because they don't worship you anymore" exclaimed Lucifer.

"I'am quite serious Lucifer and it shall be done for it is my will" said God as he began his genocide,the water levels of the Oceans rose to alarming heights and flooded the planet killing millions,Lucifer watched in stunned silence as he watch the carnage.

The last straw for Lucifer was when the souls of the people killed in the Flood arrived in Heaven only for God to turn and banish them to Hell due to the fact that he didn't want non belivers in his paradice,Lucifer drew his sword which was rested on his hip and made to strike down God.

However before his blade reached God's neck,it was intercepted by 3 other swords that belong to the remaining Archangels."Lucifer,what do you think your doing" demanded Michael as he and the others maneged to throw Lucifer's sword away from God who watched with an almost amused expression at the angry Angel.

"What do think i'm doing,how can guys just sit there and watch as he kills millions of innocent people and doesn't even let them in Heaven" demanded Lucifer hotly as he glared at the people who he considered friends."because it was God's will and he will is law" said Raphael.

Having had enough of this,God angrily exclaimed "Well Lucifer since you love protecting traitors, i will send to the one place were traitors like you belong in Hell" at the end of his speech the clouds beneath Lucifer vanished as he fell from Heaven and landed in the place of the Dammed.

And there he stayed for countless centurys as Hell began to fill with all sorts of souls like Murders,theives,rapist and many others but despite being banished from Heaven Lucifer began a god in his own realm of Hell

A/n: well what do you think was it good or bad ,and remember reviews make me happy and i happy me means faster updates on my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to**_** inquiete **_who inspired me to write this!. :). There's a poll on my profile that I'd like if you people would vote on it, since it will be closed in two weeks!.

Almost immediately upon his arrival in Hell did Lucifer realize something, he wasn't alone. Towering over him was a huge muscled demon with bright red skin and pointed horns on his head, Lucifer gulped quietly as he recognized the demon that stood before him. This was Satan the literal embodiment of everything negative, hate, envy, etc, etc.

"**You have alot of nerve coming into my domain little Angel"** bellowed Satan loudly, Lucifer winced at the sheer volume. **"I wonder what I should to you,"** wondered Satan striking a fake thinking pose, Lucifer panicked slightly as he tried to think of solution to avoid being killed. And since he was in Hell his powers that he previously had, wouldn't be of any help to him here. Suddenly a proverbial candle appeared above his head and a smirk graced his face, "Oh mighty Satan I have a proposition for you" said Lucifer bowing low to the ground to hide his smirk.

Instantly Satan's curiosity and greed were piqued, **"What king of proposition?" **asked Satan greedily unknowingly playing right into Lucifer's plan. Standing up to his full height Lucifer concentrated on the palm of his right hand, normally this would have taken a couple of seconds but with his strength limited it took much longer and more power to conjure anything even something as small as a coin. "A coin toss," said Lucifer holding up the coin to see, "If I win you will serve me by becoming my servant."

Normally Satan would've refused flat-out but his greed got the better of him, **"And what happens if I win? **Asked Satan curiously. "Then I will be your loyal servant for all of eternity" said Lucifer trying to hide the disgust he felt at being Satan's servant. Satan couldn't have agreed any faster, having one of God's Archangels as a servant was too tempting to pass up. "**Very I agree to your conditions!"** replied Satan, **"I call heads".**

Lucifer took a deep breath and flipped the coin into the air, where it spun several times before falling on the ground and lay still.

It was Tails face up.

While Satan raved at his loss Lucifer grinned in satisfaction, as his plan went on without a hitch. The coin that he conjured was enchanted to be tails on both sides, so no matter which side Satan chose he would lose. Of course if he had picked tails then the coin would show heads, Lucifer knew the only way to win was to cheat.

-**Unknown amount of time passed-**

Lucifer was very busy after winning his wager against Satan, who rather grudgingly accepted him as his master. The first thing to do was remodel how Hell looked, before it was just rivers of fire and brimstone. But Lucifer changed it by dividing Hell into 9 different levels, each one catered to and a different sin and set lower than the last one similar to that of a cone. Then came to task of deciding the punishments for the sinners, in the end Lucifer decided that the sin determined the punishment. For example if a person commits murder in cold blood than their punishment would to be killed over and over again for eternity.

Lucifer's next task was to discern who the truly guilty were, because there were people who just didn't belong in Hell. Like if you killed somebody but did it in self-defense or the defense of others, those people would be given a different fate. Sadly there were no shortage of sinners since God sent any soul that he felt didn't belong into Heaven to Hell, this made Lucifer very angry even though he knew there was nothing he could do since he was stuck in Hell.

-**Earth-**

Derek Lyn was a fourteen boy raised in a Catholic house, and attended Church every day. There he was told that Lucifer rebelled against God, because he wanted power and would do anything to get it. But despite all the 'facts' that he learned, Derek couldn't help but feel like there was something missing. And so he searched for anything that would show a different perspective, since his uncle Vern an Atheist always said '_There are always more than one side to a story_'.

But no matter where he looked Derek couldn't find what he looked for, all he found was the usual message.

Lucifer-Bad

God-Good.

It was then that he came with an incredible insane idea that would get him in a lot of trouble, if he was caught of course. Derek was going to summon the Fallen Angel Lucifer, and hopefully get the answers that he sought. Derek gave a great exhale as he put the final touches on the summoning pentagram, once that was finished he quickly began a chant that read in a Book of Satanism.

As soon as the chant was finished the pentagram began to glow an eery red, and a dark figure could be seen rising out of the middle of the pentagram. Out of all the things that Derek expected this wasn't one of them, he thought that Lucifer would be a big scary demon. But instead he was a tall human looking man with spiky black hair, and ruby-red eyes that seemed to glow with their own light.

Lucifer turned his head and looked Derek straight in the eyes, "Are you the one who summoned me?" asked Lucifer in a no-nonsense tone. Derek mutely nodded and rather quickly explained his reason for during so, Lucifer was surprised by the boy's questions but answered truthfully. He explained the real reason behind his banishment from Heaven, and the truth of what awaited sinners in Hell.

Shocked couldn't begin to explain what Derek felt as listened to Lucifer's story, before he could open his mouth to respond to Lucifer Derek fell to the ground unconscious. Lucifer glared at a point behind Derek's prone body, "That was rather low to knock the boy out like that brother" growled Lucifer to the blonde haired Angel Michael. Michael stared stonily at the angry Devil, "It was necessary to protect him from your lies Lucifer" said Michael .

Michael reached to touch Derek but immediately jerked his hand as if burnt, he turned to a smirking Lucifer. "So you protected him from me?" asked Michael to which Lucifer grinned widely at him, "That's right and there's nothing you can do about it" said Lucifer laughing. Michael scowled before he took his sword and stabbed it into the pentagram, which glowed yellow before disappearing returning Lucifer to Hell. His job done Michael extended his wings and returned to Heaven, leaving Derek unconscious on the ground alone.

**Epilogue**

After awaking Derek remembered what had occurred and what he learned, Derek knew he couldn't tell people that he summoned the Devil without them thinking him insane. But that didn't mean he couldn't tell people the true story of Lucifer's banishment, and though many scoffed at him and called Derek a liar. He continued to tell his story to anyone who listen, until his death where he was greeted by a happy looking Lucifer. It was then Lucifer explained what he did to those that he believed didn't belong in Hell, they were reincarnated.

This had an added bonus of pissing off God, which made Lucifer grin every time he did it.


End file.
